There are many instances when persons desire to pass through the multistrand fences such as a barbed wire fence. If a person wishing to pass through a barbed wire fence is accompanied by a second person, the second person may assist in deflecting adjacent strands of the fence in order to enable the first person to pass through and the first person may then deflect adjacent strands of the fence away from each other in order to enable the second person to pass through the fence. However, if a person desiring to pass through a barbed wire fence is not accompanied by a second person, movement through the fence between adjacent strands thereof is often difficult, if not impossible, without clothing damage or personal injury. Accordingly, a need exists for a wire fence strand spreader or deflector which may be used by a single person to facilitate his movement through a multistrand fence such as a barbed wire fence.
Examples of various forms of fence strand deflecting structures including some of the basic structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 543,853, 825,916 and 1,075,769.